


Temporale

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Series, Pregnancy, Rain
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mancano pochi giorni alla nascita di Sam.<br/>Preserie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temporale

La pioggia batteva contro il vetro con insistenza, come se qualcuno stesse scagliando tanti sassolini solo per il gusto di tenerlo sveglio. E in effetti John sveglio lo era, e non solo per la pioggia. Dean gli stava avvinghiato al braccio come un koala, la testa appoggiata sul suo petto. Un filo di saliva gli stava bagnando la maglia del pigiama, ma per nessuna ragione al mondo John lo avrebbe allontanato da sé.  
Mary si mosse nel sonno, nervosa. Mancavano pochi giorni al lieto evento e Sam non la smetteva di scalciare nella pancia della mamma. Un lampo improvviso illuminò la stanza mettendo in evidenza quel pancione enorme, a malapena coperto dalla camicia da notte; il tuono che seguì fece mugolare Dean che però non si svegliò né si mosse, anzi aumentò la stretta intorno al braccio del padre: John stava quasi per perdere la sensibilità alla mano.  
Allungò l’altra verso il ventre della moglie, fece correre le dita lungo la curvatura. Gli sembrò di sentire un leggero colpetto e subito il sorriso del padre orgoglioso gli illuminò il volto.  
“Non ti lascia dormire?” La voce di Mary era bassa, quasi un sussurro.  
“Non è colpa sua, sono solo eccitato.”  
“Il mio ometto… ha così tanta paura dei tuoni.”  
“Mary… si è mosso di nuovo.” La mano di John non si staccava da quella pancia piena e calda; ora ne era certo, il piccolo si stava muovendo. “Diventerà un calciatore. Ci pensi? Andrò a vederlo alle partite e potrò dire a tutti: ‘Guardate, quello è mio figlio!’”  
“John…” La mano della moglie si posò sulla sua. “Prima fallo nascere, ok?”  
“Ok.” Si risistemò al suo posto, facendo salire la mano fino al volto della donna. “Ti amo, Mary.”  
Per tutta risposta, lei gli baciò la punta delle dita.


End file.
